The new peach tree (Prunus persica) (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x98P.F. 12-Bxe2x80x99 peach tree) was originated by Paul Friday in the experimental orchard, which is maintained for the purpose of breeding peach trees, at Paul Friday Farms Inc., located in Coloma, Mich. Coloma is located in the southwest section of Michigan.
In an ongoing mass selection breeding program, superior seedlings of unrecorded parentage are maintained as seed sources for the production of seeds which are collected and planted in mass. The seed producing parent trees are maintained solely as proprietary trees for breeding purposes and have not been released from the experimental orchard, where such trees can be evaluated for their adaptability to local and regional growing conditions. Seeds resulting from open pollination of the trees in the experimental orchard are regularly planted in mass to produce new populations of seedlings which are cultured and monitored to maturity. Trees with superior attributes are retained for further observation and testing, and contribute seeds to advancing generations of new populations of seedlings.
The tree of this application, xe2x80x98P.F. 12-Bxe2x80x99, was a selection from one such cultivated seedling population, and was based on the numerous superior genetic attributes of this tree which are described in the botanical descriptions to follow. While not exhaustive, the botanical descriptions to follow are believed to represent a resonably complete botanical description of the new peach tree which is sufficiently detailed to distinguish the tree from the most closely related trees within the same market class.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree was asexually propagated by budding onto xe2x80x98Baileyxe2x80x99 rootstock as performed in the experimental orchard of Paul Friday Farms Inc., located in Coloma, Mich. The so stated propagation demonstrates that such reproduction of the characteristics of the tree are consistent and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is of semi-dwarf, moderate spreading growth and is a regular and productive bearer of large peaches. A distinct characteristic of the xe2x80x98P.F. 12-Bxe2x80x99 peach tree is its medium vigor, having very stubby new growth with short internodes. The buds are generally one inch apart on the new growth. The blossoms bloom in mid-season and are characterized by being contracted, or partially spreading, in a xc2xe-inch diameter during bloom.
The blossoms of the present peach tree at full bloom may be characterized as non-showy. More specifically, the blossoms have radially projecting and angularly spaced five-blossom petals to form a blossom having a diameter of about xc2xe-inch measured across the blossoms.
The flesh of the fruit of the present peach tree is firm, clear, and void of much fiber; it is yellow.
The skin is smooth, having light down, and is of dark red color over about sixty to ninety percent (60% to 90%) of its surface at maturity. The red color overlays yellow. At maturity, the peach is spherical, having a diameter ranging from 2xc2xd inches to 3xc2xc inches.
The fruit has a firm flesh and may be described as resilient to the extent that the flesh is yieldable and restorable to its original state when subjected to impact forces which may cause bruising and soft blemishes, which lead to rejection by the buyer in the fresh market in peaches of the commercial varieties lacking this quality. This results in less spoilage and also increases the shelf life.
The fruit matures in the early to mid-part of the growing season, three days after the well-known xe2x80x98Red Havenxe2x80x99 variety in southwestern Michigan.
The fruit as mentioned heretofore is of red color over about 60% to 90% of its surface and has a very attractive appearance.